Garan
Garan was the original leader of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. History Early History Not much is known about Garan and his original home, but it is known that he was, for an unknown reason, sent to the realm of Karzahni. At Karzahni, Garan presumably was forced to hand over his mask as well as any tools he wielded. He was later "fixed" by Karzahni and sent off to the Southern Contnent. Voya Nui Garan was livng in Voya Nui when it broke off from the Southern Continent. He managed to stay on Voya Nui durng the Great Catyclysm and usually walked around searching for a sign of moisture. Garan was the first Matoran to see the Piraka and later joined the Matoran Resistance team because of this. When Velika managed to get one of the Zamor Launchers, the team was so wound up in studying the launcher and caring for Dalu that they were unable to prevent the Piraka from enslaving the other Matoran on the island. When the Toa Nuva arrived on the island, the Matoran suspected them to be imposters or some sort of assosiates of the Piraka, so they attacked the Toa Nuva. However, Kopaka flash-froze three of the Matoran, leaving Garan and Dalu unfrozen. After the Toa and Matoran resistance team realized they wer on the same side, they attacked the Piraka Stronghold and confronted several of the Piraka, but were defeated by Brutaka. Garan was taken in for questioning by Vezok. The other Matoran managed to break Garan out and regroup with the Toa Inika. They decided to split up to search for the Toa Nuva, Axonn, and free the enslaved Matoran. Garan journeyed into the Piraka Stronghold with Velika, Kongu and Nuparu. The group found the Toa Nuva's Kanohi Nuva masks nailed to a wall in a trophy room of the Piraka Stronghold. The Piraka found them and attacked, but the rest of the Toa Inika and Matoran Resistance team arrived at their aid. The battle raged on until Hakann and Thok managed to drain the power from Brutaka and use it to defeat the Toa Inika. However, by this time, the Matoran had gone in search of the Toa Nuva while the Piraka were busy battling the Toa Nuva. They eventually found the Toa and freed them. The Toa Inika went down The Cord to find the Ignika, and Axonn stayed behind to watch over Garan and the other Matoran, as the Piraka were still on the island. Little time after the transformation of the Toa Inika to Toa Mahri, Axonn brought the Matoran of Voya Nui to the Nui Caves in order to prepare them to the return to the Southern Continent, and in the caves they found their lost friends from Mahri Nui. After The Cord was destroyed, Voya Nui went down into the sea, and it fell back to its original position at the Southern Continent. Reign of Teridax Piruk and the other Matoran of Voya Nui celebrated Mata Nui's awakening when back on the Southern Continent. However, their celebration was interrupted when they heard Teridax proclaiming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Garan did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax received created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shelters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Garan and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Garan had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Set Infomation *Garan was released in 2006 as one of the smaller sets containing 21 pieces. *Garan's item number was 8724. *Garan, Dalu and Kazi could be combined to make the 'Dagger Spider'. Category:Matoran Category:2006 Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Earth Category:2006 Sets